


Simon vs the Cute Guy Singing at 4 am

by orphan_account



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’m sleeping over at my friend’s flat from university after study group and just got woken up in the middle of the night by their roommate, who is sitting in the kitchen, listening very loudly to the waitress soundtrack and crying. Like wtf, I didn’t even know they had a roommate and normally I would yell at you but damn you are cute. You really need to stop tho dude, its 4am, some people in this house want to sleep” AU. I found this prompt on jediifinn's blog. I changed the music from dirty dancing to waitress.





	Simon vs the Cute Guy Singing at 4 am

**Author's Note:**

> This is fairly short but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to @/alittleglorious on tumblr for betaing it for me.

“Thanks again for letting me stay over, I didn’t know that the study group would last that long”

Simon said as Lilette unlocks the door.

“Simon, it’s fine I don’t want you walking across town at 1am.”

Simon walks in and looks around for a few seconds, he hadn’t been there since Robbie and Lilette broke up and He no longer lives here. It’s hasn’t changed that much but it still feels so different. 

“Anyways, do you want anything to eat or drink?”

Lilette questioned.

“Sure, water will be fine.”

Simon accepts as he sat his backpack next to the couch.

“Here you go”

Lilette hands Simon a small glass of water. Simon takes a sip of the water, the rooms silent.

“Well I’m going to bed, just a reminder that the bathroom is down the hall and to the right, what’s mine is yours. Make yourself at home, goodnight.”

Lilette slowly walked down the hall to her room.

Simon sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. He channel surfed for a few minutes and couldn’t find anything to watch, so he turned off the tv. He then took out his phone and looked through social media and before he knew it he was drifting off to sleep.

•••

It felt like Simon was only asleep for a few minutes before he was awoken by a loud sob and the slow beat of a song, Simon recognized the tune but he couldn’t figure out what it was. As he slowly came to consciousness Simon registered what the words were. “ She’s imperfect but she tries.”

It was” She Used to be Mine” from Waitress. The person let out another sob as he sang along. Simon groped at the floor blindly, until he finally found his phone to check the time.

4:46am.

Simon finally sat up a little and peered over the back of the couch. He saw someone he didn’t recognize.

“Did Lilette have another roommate?”

He thought to himself or maybe it’s her new boyfriend, whoever he is, he is rather cute.

“God, how cute he is does not make up for how loud he is singing this early in the morning.”

Simon thought.

As the song came to an end, Simon finally stood up. He walked over to the kitchen and stood next to the man. Simon cleared his throat which made the man jump.

“ Jesus Christ, you scared me!….Simon, right?”

Simon was shocked that the man knew his name. Simon stood there for a minute before he realized that he hadn’t answered the question.

“Oh sorry, yes I’m Simon and…. you are?”

Simon said his voice sounding kinda deep from just waking.

“I’m Jeremy, Lilette’s roommate, sorry if i woke you up.”

“ You did, that’s actually why I walked over here. I get that you are awake but some of us actually need sleep, so if could you please turn down the music.”

Simon realizes that he is being rude but he really has no filter when he is tired.

“ Yeah, sorry”

Jeremy says quickly as he grabs his phone and presses the down volume button many times.

“ Well I’m going to my room and i’ll let you sleep.” Jeremy says as he gathers his stuff and got up to walk to his room.

“ Jeremy wait, sorry if that was rude, I’m just really tired.” Simon says and Jeremy turns around and smiles and man, his smile is so cute.

“Oh, it’s fine I get it. I should have realized I was being that loud. Anyways, goodnight Simon.”

Jeremy says as he turns back to continued his walk down the hall.

Simon walks back over the couch and his last thought as he drifted off to sleep was ,

“Wow, i really am a disaster gay.”


End file.
